As time goes by
by Athena Caruso
Summary: Bah! I didn't know I could be so serious. I'm mad. XD! Me?! SERIOUS?! OMG IT'S A WORLD RECORD!!!


As Time goes by

----

A/U

All standard disclaimers apply. Cept for Eagle-kun, he's mine and only mine...er...ahem..nevermind.

----

Summary:

    A/U, Fuu is a young 14 year old orphan with no one to turn to. She's left in the slums of Tokyo, all alone. The only companion she has, is her little green diary, with a golden bird embossed on the front. She journeys around Tokyo, trying to find out, why did her parents die? Who were they? Why is this young man with wild, green hair following her? And what is her last name? 

----

**Chapter 1**

  _Dear Diary,_

      _ I never knew who my parents were. Or if my name is actually my real name. As far as I'm concerned, my name is Fuu, I'm 14 years old and I'm an orphan. I always have been because I don't really remember anything before I was 8, or my last name. I meet a couple nice people, who found me, I had knocked myself unconscious in Tokyo Tower somehow and I had lost my memory when I was 8. I think their names were Hikaru and Lantis. Oh well. _

_       They only found my first name, in my small backpack. Along with a few snacks, my diary and a book, the only book I have, the only book I will have. I have no money, I have no home, nor do I have someone I can turn to. I am lost and I probably always will be. Am I passimistic? I don't care. I have no life anymore. I wish you were alive, then I would have someone I could talk to. Oh well, that's all for today. Sorry about my continous ranting and raving._

_                                                                                                                Love,_

_                                                                                                                     Fuu_

       Fuu shut her diary as she sat on the small park bench. She loved that diary more than life itself. It was the only thing she could vent her feelings in. She looked around the park, people were walking, running and even roller-blading with their dogs. Then a young girl with flowing blue hair on roller-blades slowed to a stop with a small, whiteTerrier in her arms. It began to yap at Fuu, it was quite adorable. 

       The blue-headed girl looked at Fuu with gentle eyes, "Heya, can I sit here?" She asked gesturing to the bench.

            Fuu smiled, "Of course."

           Fuu continued to rumage through her bag for any snacks, god she was hungry, and anything she found in there was not going to do. '_Sigh...'_ she thought, '_Guess I'm going to have to use my small amount of money I have to get something...'_

           The young girl's terrier continued to yap at Fuu, the young girl, in unison with the dog's continuous yaps, shushed it. 

        Fuu pet the terrier, "It's adorable." 

            The girl smiled and looked at Fuu, "Hey, if you don't mind me asking, what's your name?"

           Fuu looked a little surprised, no one really cared who she was, "My name is Fuu...umm...what's your name?"

               The girl let out a slight giggle, "My name is Umi Ryuuzaki!" She said pointing to herself, then she pointed to the dog, "this is Ascot. Say hi Ascot!"

       This girl was truly nice, unlike a lot of people Fuu had met. Umi...she would write her name, and of course her dog's name: "Ascot", down in her diary.

      Another girls voice called out from the background, "Umi! Come on! Are you coming?"

         Umi looked around a tree in the background, as well as Fuu, "I'm coming Hikaru!!"

          Hikaru? Was this the same Hikaru she had met in Tokyo Tower when she had lost her memory? Umi stood up  and prompty took Fuu's hand.

          "Wanna meet Hikaru?" Umi asked cheerfully.

            "If it's ok with you..." Fuu said sort of shying away from Umi.

        "Of course! Come on!" Umi said pulling Fuu off the bench.

      Fuu quickly grabbed her bag so it wasn't left back on the bench. Umi sped up quickly causing Fuu to run. When she turned the corner, she saw a red-headed girl with a young man who was wearing a black shirt. Deja Vu crossed Fuu's mind, was this really the two people she had met when she lost her memory? 

      "Hey you guys, I want you to meet Fuu!" 

        Fuu snapped out her small day dream and looked around a little disoriented. 

          The young red-headed girl bowed and looked up at Fuu. She was short compared to her, but not too short. 

       "Heya, my name's Hikaru Shidou!" They young girl said cheerfully. 

           The extremely tall young man smiled, and bowed slightly, "My name is Lantis."

         Hikaru...and Lantis...these are the two who rescued Fuu when she was younger! 

-----

     R/R! I actually sorta like this story! ^-^ yay!! w00t! To think, I can be so nutty sometimes, and here I am, writing a Romance-y, angst-y story. Bwahahhahaha. 


End file.
